Batty Nostalgia
by Windrises
Summary: Richard Grayson is feeling unloved by his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, so he visits his childhood circus. Richard tries to bond with his childhood friend, but the Joker shows up and he wants to ruin the circus. Meanwhile, Alfred tries to remind Batman, that he needs to act like a father.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Nightwing was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.

Batman was in the Batcave. He had been in there, for most of the morning. Due to being such a dedicated crimefighter, Batman barely remembered or cared to do other things, like spend time with his loved ones and relax. There hadn't been any reports, of any criminals breaking out. However, a rumor had been spread around, that someone had busted out of Arkham Asylum. Batman had already had Commissioner Gordon contact Arkham Asylum's security guards, to see if the rumor was true. The guards claimed that nobody had broken out. Commissioner Gordon seemed to believe them, but Batman didn't. He looked at his Bat-Computer, with a watchful eye, to see if any suspicious crimes had happened.

Alfred Pennyworth walked into the Batcave and dropped off a tray, that had Batman's breakfast. Batman looked at Alfred and said, "I told you I didn't need any snacks, Alfred."

Alfred replied, "These aren't snacks. It's nearly nine a.m. and you haven't eaten anything."

Batman had been so distracted, with trying to find crimes to take care of, that he hadn't realized the time. He had been there, for hours and had assumed that it was still early in the morning. Alfred wasn't fond of Batman obsessing over crime-solving, for so many hours. Batman started drinking his milk, before hearing a knocking sound. Somebody was knocking on Wayne Manor's front door. Batman had become so paranoid, that he assumed it was an intruder.

Alfred said, "I'm going to answer the door."

Batman replied, "You might want to bring some weapons with you, in case it's an intruder."

Alfred didn't grab any weapons. Instead, he opened the door and let Richard Grayson into the house. Richard was in early 20s' and had stopped being Robin. He had become Nightwing, in order to stop being Batman's sidekick. Richard hadn't been getting along with Bruce, so he only visited the mansion, on an occasional basis. Alfred hadn't seen Richard in weeks and he had missed him, during that time. Batman had acted indifferent, to Richard not being around, but a part of him missed his former sidekick. Alfred said, "Master Grayson, would you like some breakfast?"

Richard answered, "No thanks, Alfred. I already had breakfast."

Alfred asked, "What did you have?"

Richard answered, "A muffin and a couple donuts."

Alfred gave Richard a disapproving look and said, "That's not a proper meal."

Richard sighed and started pacing around the mansion, while replying, "I know, but I've been feeling a little flakey."

Alfred looked concerned, while asking, "What's wrong?"

Richard started fiddling through newspapers, while replying, "I don't know. I guess I don't feel the same, without Batman's boy wonder. However, I'm an adult and I want to start showing Gotham, that I can be a real hero." Richard looked at one of the newspapers and saw an article, that was about a nearby circus. Richard realized it was the circus, that he and his parents used to work at. He had both sad and nostalgic memories, while gazing at the newspaper.

Alfred asked, "What's going on?"

Richard said, "My childhood circus has returned to Gotham."

Alfred asked, "When was the last time, that you saw your old circus?"

Richard said, "I think I visited one of their reunion tours, which was a few years ago."

Alfred replied, "I think it might be a good idea, for you to pay the circus a visit."

Richard felt a little uneasy, while saying, "I'm not so sure about that."

Alfred replied, "I know you've been feeling lost and confused. Master Wayne has felt the same feelings, a countless amount of times. Ironically, I think you can discover your future, by giving the past a call."

Richard thought about it. He hadn't done anything fun, during the past few weeks, because he had been defeating a bunch of crimes. He figured he needed to chill and have, once in a while, so he wouldn't be as grumpy and intense as Batman. Richard said, "You know what? I think I'll go to the circus. I don't know if any of my old friends will be there, but the circus did have a ton of moderately-reliable employees, so I'm sure that some of them are still there."

Alfred replied, "I'm sure you've missed them."

Richard responded, "I have. They were my family."

Richard looked a little sad, so Alfred put his hand on Richard's shoulder and said, "Just remember that you gained a new family. Despite some questionable choices, Master Wayne has been a good father to you. As for me, I like to think I'm like an uncle."

Richard smiled and replied, "I couldn't ask for a better uncle." Alfred smiled back.

Richard went into the Batcave and started walking by Batman. Batman was so busy, with trying to find new crimes, that he barely had any reaction, to Richard coming by. Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Richard answered, "I just came by, for a quick visit. I'm going to go to the circus."

Batman sarcastically said, "Great use of time."

Richard looked offended, while replying, "There's a thing called taking a break."

Batman responded, "Whatever." Richard scowled at Batman, before walking out.

Richard went outside. After walking by his motorcycle, he saw a bag of food. Alfred looked at him and said, "I prepared a lunch for you, Master Grayson."

Richard looked inside and saw some sandwiches and chips. He smiled at Richard and replied, "You're the best, Uncle Pennyworth."

Alfred asked, "How are things going, between you and Master Wayne?"

Richard said, "Not so great."

Alfred replied, "I hope I'm not stepping over the line, by putting words into Master Wayne's mouth, but there isn't a single part of me, that doubts he loves you, like any father would love his son."

Richard responded, "And if I may be so bold, I think he needs to start proving he cares, because it becomes hard to tell how he really feels." Richard waved goodbye and started driving away.

Fifteen minutes later, Richard drove to the circus. He parked his motorcycle and went inside. He saw an elephant, that he recognized, so he waved at it. The elephant remembered him, so it sprayed water on his hair. Richard laughed off the embarrassment and said, "It's good to see you, old friend."

Richard looked around and started greeting some people, that he used to work with. Some of the people hadn't forgotten him, but most of them knew who he was. Richard bumped into one of the clowns. The clown adjusted his wig and angrily walked away. Richard had been looking for a certain someone. After pushing some clowns, he had the person, that he had been searching for: Cynthia Cane, a redhaired acrobat. Richard and Cynthia were the same age, so they often hung out, during their childhood. The two of them were friends and would teach each other lessons and tips, about being acrobats. The two of them had been so close, that the clowns called them a couple, which made Richard feel flustered.

Richard dug around his jacket, to find some hair gel. He opened a bottle and poured it on his hair. He ran to Cynthia and said, "Hi, C. C."

Cynthia folded her arms and asked, "Am I supposed to know you?"

Richard replied, "You better believe, that you have to remember me. After all, I'm R. G."

Cynthia responded, "Ah, it's hard to believe, that've you grown-up so much, in the past decade."

Richard eyed Cynthia and replied, "You've also grown-up." Richard wasn't paying much attention, to what he was saying, so he blurted out, "You look absolutely amazing. You're the most beautiful woman, that I've ever seen!" The clowns, lion tamers, and the animals laughed at Richard, for acting so lovey-dovey.

Cynthia looked amused, while responding, "When it comes to being subtle, you're still a child."

Richard looked embarrassed and ashamed, while saying, "I'm sorry. I probably sounded like a boy blunder, didn't I?"

Cynthia replied, "To be honest, that was pretty dorky, but it was also flattering."

Richard had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Were you glad or upset, that I said that?"

Cynthia replied, "You're an adult, so you gotta find out the answers, without my help."

Richard tried to stand up for himself, by saying, "Hey, I didn't always need your help, when we were kids."

Cynthia replied, "You needed my help, to tell the difference between animals, such as lions and elephants. You used to think elephants could swim, until I taught you better. You thought gorillas were masterminds and penguins smoked."

Richard responded, "Believe me, penguins love cigars."

Cynthia continued preparing the show, while asking, "Why have you come here?"

Richard tried to sound cool, while saying, "I missed you."

Cynthia replied, "Wow, you never can leave the past, can you?"

Richard sighed and answered, "Not really."

Cynthia also sighed and replied, "I can't act like I'm better. You're on my mind, each year, especially on holidays."

Richard responded, "I wish I had visited, during those holidays. You've probably been lonely, haven't you?"

Cynthia replied, "Well, I've had some friends, like Lucky Lester?"

Richard remembered Lucky Lester, who was an immature guy, who was beloved and adored, by the customers and fellow employees. Richard angrily growled and said, "Frankly, I don't see any reason to be excited, about Lame Lester."

Cynthia folded her arms and replied, "He's Lucky, not Lame."

Lucky Lester pranced by and started dancing on one of the clowns. He looked at Richard and said, "Oh my, it's R. G. Why are you at the circus and why are you hanging around C. C.?"

Richard scowled at Lester and said, "Hi, Lester. I'm just re-visiting my childhood."

Lester replied, "Knowing you, I'm sure you have more up your sleeves. After all, you used to claim, that R. G. stood for Radical Gangsters."

Richard angrily blushed and responded, "That was a nickname, that I thought was cool and edgy. After I grew up, I became ashamed of it."

Lester replied, "You should be feeling lots of shame, R. G."

Cynthia looked at Lester and said, "Lighten up, when you're around R. G. You know he's sensitive."

Lester looked amused, while replying, "That's for sure. He'd make a fuss, if he got a papercut. The ringleader should of given him a pay cut, to teach him a lesson." Lester pointed at Richard and laughed. Very few people laughed with him. Lester could tell he was losing Cynthia's patience, so he kissed her hand and walked away.

Richard looked at Cynthia and said, "Some things don't change, no matter how much time passes. Lester's still a desperate jerk, who has unearned fame and I'm still a dork, who makes a fool out of himself."

Cynthia put her hand on Richard's shoulder and replied, "You're not a radical gangster, but you are a good guy. Despite how long it's been, you're still one of my favorite friends."

Richard smiled and asked, "Really?"

Cynthia nodded and said, "You bet. Lester probably only missed you, because he likes teasing you. However, the rest of us really missed you, R. G. I want you to stay and watch the circus. Maybe we can catch-up, after the show's over."

Richard replied, "Sounds good."

Meanwhile, Alfred walked into the Batcave. He looked at Batman, who was still trying to find crimes. Alfred wanted Batman and Richard, to start bonding, so he said, "Master Wayne, I need a moment of your time."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Alfred said, "I believe you're putting so much effort, into solving crimes, that you haven't had the time, to solve other matters."

Batman asked, "What are you talking about?"

Alfred said, "Master Grayson didn't come by, just for a quick visit. The young man is feeling lost and there's very few people, who he can call family. You're his adopted father and you haven't been treating him like he's family."

Batman sighed and replied, "I'm afraid you're right. What's Richard doing, at the moment?"

Alfred responded, "He needed some form of family, to spend time with, so he's visiting his childhood circus."

Batman said, "I should be there, to help my son." Batman started getting ready, while Alfred felt relieved.

A few minutes later, the circus started. Richard ate his lunch, while watching the show. The performers did the same tricks, that Richard had seen and expected. Despite being a bit predictable, Richard enjoyed the show.

However, the show got an unexpected detour, because one of the clowns punched the other clowns. Cynthia looked at the clown and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

The clown had a sly grin on his face, while replying, "Frankly, I like to think I'm perfect." The clown took off his wig, to reveal he had green hair. He also took off his white uniform, to reveal he wearing a purple suit. He took Cynthia's lipstick and used it, to give himself red lips. The clown was the Joker! The Joker did an evil laugh and faced the audience, while saying, "Greetings, citizens of the circus. The circus is such an old act, wouldn't you say? After all, you've seen the same tricks and acts, since the 1940s. My first name might not be Emily, but I'm going to be blunt. This circus is staler than the birdseed, that Penguin gobbles up." The Joker pretended to look genuine and sentimental, while saying, "When a problem arises, particularly one involving clowns, I step up to the challenge. Since this circus is more repetitive than Riddler's riddles, I'm taking it over."

Richard whispered, "Batman's arch-enemy is trying to ruin my childhood home. He won't do that."

The Joker pointed a toy gun, that looked like a real gun, at the circus performers. Joker said, "Hit the road, you outdated losers." The performers thought it was a real gun, so they started running away. The crowd was scared, so they also started running.

Cynthia looked at the Joker and said, "I'm not leaving. You're not going to scare this circus away, you freak." She kicked the toy gun, away from the Joker and kicked Joker, who fell to the ground. Cynthia grabbed the gun and said, "This isn't a real gun. It's just a toy. I know you're crazy, but I also know you're not a fool, so why use a toy?"

The Joker replied, "Because it's more fun to scare people, with a toy, than with a real weapon." He laughed.

Cynthia slyly smiled and said, "Since you feel that way, you have nothing to defend yourself."

The Joker had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "Let's find out, if you're right." He laughed.

Richard ran to the restroom and was going to change into his Nightwing costume. However, he started realizing, that he didn't have his costume. He had been so scatterbrained, during the past few weeks, that he had forgot to bring his costume. Despite not having the costume, Richard knew he had to save Cynthia and the circus, even if it put his secret identity in danger.

Cynthia started using a lion tamer's whip, to hurt the Joker. The Joker used a sharp card, to break the whip. Cynthia punched and kicked the Joker. The Joker was surprised and upset, so he started fighting back. Richard ran by and kicked Joker in the stomach. Joker looked at Richard and asked, "Who are you?"

Richard asked, "Does it matter?"

The Joker said, "If you're going to put so little effort into our rivalry, that you can't even give me a name, you're truly pathetic."

Lucky Lester ran by. He saw Richard, who had impressive fighting skills, which made him jealous. In order to prove his strength, he pushed Richard and said, "Joker needs to be defeated by a true hero, not a playboy's fake son." Lester faced Joker and tried to do karate moves, but his fighting moves looked like dance moves. Because of that, Joker grabbed Lester and started dancing with him, before he pushed him to the ground.

The Joker grabbed Cynthia and started climbing up a ladder, to get to the circus' trapeze wire. Richard looked up and saw Joker, who was carrying Cynthia, so he nervously asked, "What are you doing?"

The Joker said, "I'm going to walk across the wire, along with your girlfriend."

Richard replied, "But you have to be an expert, to do that. You'll probably fall, along with Cynthia."

The Joker responded, "That'll be an exciting finale, in my honorable opinion." He did an evil laugh.

Richard remembered, that he lost his parents, because of a wire accident. He wasn't going to let that terrible tragedy happen again, so he carefully walked up the ladder, to save Cynthia. A moment later, Richard finished climbing the ladder. The Joker was starting to walk on the wire, along with Cynthia.

Cynthia looked at Joker and said, "I'm not walking with you."

The Joker evilly grinned and replied, "Then I'm going to push you off."

Cynthia pushed Joker off and said, "Villains needs to start explaining their plans, after they've accomplished them."

Bruce Wayne walked inside and saw the Joker, who was about to fall to the ground. Bruce ran across the Joker, so he could grab the Joker, before he fell. The Joker looked down and realized he was in Bruce Wayne's arms. Joker frowned and said, "This is one of my most undignified moments."

Bruce replied, "Glad to hear it." Joker shook his fist at Bruce, while Bruce chuckled.

Cynthia was starting to slip. She struggled to stay on the wire. A few seconds later, she fell of the wire, so Richard caught her. He held onto her, while climbing down the ladder. Richard looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Cynthia smiled and said, "You bet. Thank you, for saving my life."

Richard replied, "It's what friends are for." Cynthia hugged him.

Lucky Lester looked at them, with a disapproving look on his face. Lester said, "Richard doesn't deserve a hug. He deserves something else."

Cynthia replied, "You're right about that." She kissed Richard.

Lester angrily responded, "Richard deserves a punch."

Richard looked at Lester and said, "If you think I deserve a glass of punch, you can go pour me a cup." Lester shook his fist at Richard, before walking away. Joker also shook his fist, before Bruce took him to the police.

By the time Bruce got back, Richard and Cynthia had finished having lunch and had started cleaning up the show. Bruce put his hand on Richard's shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you."

Richard asked, "Really?"

Bruce said, "I sure am. For years, you've felt guilt, about your parents' accident. It wasn't your fault, but that didn't stop your guilt. Today, you saved your friend, from suffering that same accident. That's quite the impressive accomplishments. Your parents would be proud of you and Alfred would be thrilled, but right now, I'm the proudest dad in the world."

Richard cried a happy tear, before hugging Bruce and saying, "Thank you."

The ringmaster started pacing around, while looking nervous. Bruce looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

The ringmaster replied, "We lost so much money, because of Joker's intrusion. We were already having money problems, so we're doomed."

Bruce calmly responded, "I'll take care of that problem." Bruce gave the ringmaster a check. Richard saw how much money was on the check and was thrilled, that his childhood circus would have the money it needed, to stay in business.

Richard started doing a corny victory dance. Cynthia chuckled and said, "You sure love being silly, don't you?"

Richard replied, "That's what the circus is about. However, the most important thing, about this circus, is family. I had a fantastic family and after all these years, I still have a fantastic family."


End file.
